Feral
by AngelaLeeHarden
Summary: WEREWOLVES! After Ursa's death, Iroh fears for Zuko's life, so to keep him safe, the duo flee. Angering Ozai who issues a nationwide manhunt on the two deserters, forcing both Iroh and Zuko further out of the territory and into a culturally blended city with both humans and werewolves, but here they meet strangers who jeopardize the secrets they've spent YEARS hiding. MPREG.
1. Chapter 1

I probably would have never known, or even written, about the whole A/B/O (Alpha/Beta/Omega) AU if it weren't for some of my friends who write over at AO3, although mine won't follow as closely to it as it should. I instantly became interested because I happen to enjoy the entire 'pack mentality' thing it has going for it, plus, I wanted to write a gift-fic for some friends who write for this fandom, but I hope all of you enjoy this little tale I conjured up..

W.I.S (What's In Store): Non-bending. Werewolves. Pack mentality. Genderbent Azula. M-PREG!

Yes I enjoy playing with fandoms like a kitten with a ball of yarn.

I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender

**Feral**

Waking during these troubling bouts that happened each month often left Zuko's mouth drier than all of the deserts in the world put together . . . okay, so maybe he was being a _little _dramatic, but that's definitely what it felt like and that was more than enough reason to warrant his theatrical views of what he was going through. Rising from his luxurious bed, he began making his way through the dark in search for a cup of water, not needing a light for he knew the entire place like the back of his hand, also, he had the perk of night vision that often came with being within an all werewolf pack.

Wandering through the extensive corridors of the West Manor often left Zuko feeling a little overwhelmed, especially when he was alone where his senses would suddenly become hyperactive causing him to hear noises that weren't even there at all. Once he'd asked his mother if there was something wrong with him, she had assured him nothing was wrong with him and that it was just his mind playing tricks on him, he was thankful for her support, he really was, he was most grateful for her support on that particular day when he learned he was an _omega, _whatever that was.

Now, he'd heard they were extremely rare, a male omega in particular, so considering he was some sort of _rare _type, he figured he would be safe from his father's ire. He was dead wrong. It only increased his father's disgust towards him.

Muffled voices brought him from his distraught thoughts and feelings, the 13 year old boy freezing in his tracks, eyes wide and body taut, he remained as silent and still as a statue. When nothing further happened, he continued walking, this time at a pace quicker than the one he had set before, a few seconds later he heard the muffled voices again, this time, they were a little louder, gasping, he stilled yet again, knowing if he had a tail, it would be tucked between his legs.

Of course, like any other child his age, he managed to spook himself, his brain reminding him of the specters in Uncle Iroh's stories as well as Azulon's stories of the house being haunted. Oh, if Azulon saw him now, his brother would tease him relentlessly for months on end. With that in mind, Zuko forced himself to swallow the fear and trepidation that was building in his throat and soldiered on.

Every now and then, the voices would start and stop randomly, although each time, it was louder, as if he were nearing the source . . . up ahead, he spotted the door to his father's office cracked open, a sliver of light pooling from the crack, fear forcing him to stop and listen:

"_I don't see why he's any different from Azulon."_

"Mother?" Zuko mouthed, the fear ebbing away, he neared the door and listened.

"_He's an omega, Ursa."_

That was his father's voice.

"_That doesn't excuse your actions towards him! If I can accept and love him all the same, then why can't you!?"_

"_BECAUSE HE'S WEAK!"_

"_What is it with you and power!? I bet if you had your way, the world would be plunged into a world war! Because of your greed, you turned Azulon on his brother!"_

"_I couldn't let him turn out weak like you'd done to Zuko. An alpha should not show weakness, let alone accept an omega as family! Azulon was born lucky! And that OMEGA was lucky to BE BORN!"_

Gasping, Zuko reeled, tears threatening to spill upon hearing what his 'father' really thought of him. The door flew open to reveal his father's terrifying form standing tall causing Zuko to fall on his bottom with a yelp.

"This is a private discussion." Ozai snarled, glaring down at the child before him,

Terrified, Zuko looked past his father's legs and spotted his mother looking to him, she gave him a warm smile and ushered for him to go back to bed,

"Go back to bed, sweetheart."

"Y-Yes m-mom." Zuko stammered,

Rising shakily to his feet, he kept his eyes on his father's intimidating glower before darting off, back towards his room.

Once in his room, the fear of his father's presence dissipated, leaving only the sorrow that said man had inflicted, Zuko fell into a cluttered heap and began crying as quietly as he could manage. This was how Ursa found him, sobbing quietly within the dark of his room. More than worried for her youngest son's wellbeing, she gathered him into her arms and managed to carry him to his bed where she readied him for sleep. Running her soft hands through his now messed up hair.

"Zuko?"

" . . . "

"Zuko, sweetheart," Ursa tried, "Please say something."

"Why does dad hate me?"

"He doesn't . . . ," she trailed off, Ozai had all but made his distaste for Zuko known to all, Zuko included, instead, she sighed and ran a soothing hand through his hair, "I don't know sweetheart. I don't know."

"Is it because I'm an o-om-omega?" Zuko sounded out the word,

"I . . . , he's just, not 'used' to interacting with an omega." Ursa chose her words carefully, she didn't want Zuko to hate himself for being what he was, just because his father couldn't accept him, "But no matter what others say," she began, making sure they held eye contact, "Never forget who you really are." This earned a small smile, Ursa returning the smile with one of her own.

"What does an 'omega' do?"

"I uh . . . , well, an omega is rare and sometimes prized in some packs,"

"But not ours, right?"

"There hasn't been a known omega for years so I wouldn't know sweetheart, so we'll have to wait and see when we decide to reveal your status tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?"

"Yes, before the entire pack." Ursa hummed, stroking her son's hair, "As the leading family, we need to let the rest know."

"Just like what you guys did with Azulon?"

"Just like that."

"Oh." Zuko murmured, toying with the hem of his blanket, "Is there anything else omegas do?"

"Well, sweetheart, male omegas can um, when you meet that special person, if it's a boy, you need to be careful, be safe okay?"

"Why do I need to be careful around boys?"

The question was innocent enough, but it made Ursa uncomfortable all the same, it had the same caliber of awkwardness that happened when a child asked where babies come from. Before she could really formulate a sound enough answer, the door opened revealing Iroh standing in the doorway, a forlorn look spread across his features.

"Ozai needs you, Ursa." Iroh murmured,

Ursa turned grim, sighing, she turned to her beloved son and pulled him into a warming hug, chin resting upon his smooth, soft hair.

"I love you." Ursa murmured, voice muffled,

"I love you too, mom."

Smiling sadly, Ursa pulled away from her son. As she passed Iroh, she grabbed him by the upper arm, forcing him to look her in the eyes which held a fierce look.

"Whatever happens . . . ," she began, " . . . please take care of Zuko for me."

"I always have."

Nodding her acceptance, she straightened herself up and walked down the hall, walking with as much dignity as she could muster, leaving Iroh to comfort Zuko until he fell asleep.

**F-E-R-A-L**

"Hey stupid, wake up."

"Go away, Azulon."

"Dad says you better get up, or else," Azulon warned in a sing song tone,

"Azulon, what are you doing here?"

"I was just trying to wake Zuko, Uncle."

Iroh eyed the young boy suspiciously before exhaling through his nostrils, "Your father was calling for you."

Azulon looked as if he wanted to say more, but instead of talking back or saying anything, he took off instead, Iroh turned to Zuko who had watched the entire scene unfold from the safety of his bed. Without another word, Iroh began rifling through Zuko's wardrobes, successfully confusing the younger male.

"Uncle?" Zuko called out, "What are you doing?"

"Take a quick shower."

"Huh . . . ?"

"NOW Zuko." Iroh snapped, the rise in his voice scaring Zuko into action, Iroh watched his nephew scurry out of the room.

Turning back to his task. Today was the day both Azulon and Zuko had become motherless, for their father, his brother, had killed his own wife, his own mate. Originally, Ozai was going to kill Zuko, but Ursa had offered up her own life in turn for her youngest son's, and since Zuko's only wall of protection was now gone, the two brothers were now left to the merciless teachings of their father, and Iroh knew, he just knew, Ozai would either bargain, or kill Zuko despite Ursa's noble sacrifice. And Iroh only knew the extent of his brother's cruelty by watching Ozai burn Zuko who spoke out of turn, as well as 'becoming' an omega. He wasn't going to let Ozai do that to Zuko. He loved his nephew like he was his own pup.

Having picked out some inconspicuous clothes and a heavy jacket to ward off the winter chill, Iroh hurriedly made his way towards the bathroom Zuko would undoubtedly be using.

"Prince Zuko, you must hurry."

"I just need to dry off!"

Gritting his teeth and with an excessive amount of strength, Iroh pushed the door open, splintering the wood. Shut it tight and locked it. Grabbed the nearest towel. Yanked Zuko from the shower and began drying the pup off roughly. Followed by throwing the clothes at Zuko, he turned his back on his nephew, giving him some semblance of privacy, Zuko obeying the silent order as quickly as he could.

"I'm d . . . ,"

Iroh didn't let him finish for he let the beast from its cage, transforming into a monstrous, hulking form causing Zuko to step back, looking at his uncle who was now in the form of a large, gray wolf. Bursting through the wall, Iroh managed to pick Zuko up within his jaws, careful not to puncture any skin and moved towards the large gaping hole in the wall.

**F-E-R-A-L**

"Azulon," Ozai growled, "Where is Zuko?"

"He's with Uncle Iroh, he told me that you called for me."

"Iroh." Ozai snarled, eyes reflecting the morning light, "Someone sound the alarms!"

Everything passed by in a blur. Everything seemed like some sort of _dream. _All he could feel was the excruciating difference between his uncle's humid beast breath puffing upon the back of his neck, and the biting cold of the winter morning. And the fear. A fear that had bloomed within his chest when his uncle jumped from the gap in the wall, landing with a heavy thud, shortly taking off through the packs' extravagant city at the speed of light. All this time, he tried not to let a single sound escape, even as the alarms screamed, accompanied by the enraged roars of the pack.

* * *

Yes, I should be working on my other story, but to hell with it, at least for now, when I have a creative itch, I just have to scratch it. Sorry, I don't really watch Avatar so if anyone or everyone is out of character then I apologize profusely, but this is just the beginning so please don't judge too harshly. I LOVE BAMFS SO I HAVE NO SELF CONTROL!

~ I hope you all enjoy this as much as I enjoy writing it ~


	2. Chapter 2

All righty then . . . I loved the writing the first chapter so much I JUST had to write the second chapter as soon as possible, thank you for the reviews I'm really glad you enjoyed the first chapter especially since I fucking SUCK at writing summaries because if you ask me, it's kind of lame.

I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender

**Feral 2**

Even as the wrathful symphony of the 'West Pack' became nothing but mere background noise, Iroh refused to stop out of fear that they just weren't far enough, not for his own life mind you, but for his precious nephew's own. Although it was starting to become increasingly apparent that he wasn't as young as he used to be, for his speed was starting to slow little by little, his entire body screaming for him to stop and take a rest, but his brain refused, ushering him to keep going just a 'little' bit more, even though it had said so the past few hours.

"Uncle!" Zuko growled, squirming in his hold,

A coppery, metallic tang coated the tip of his tongue, he'd bitten Zuko. Letting out a tired grunt, Iroh finally willed his body to a stop where he lowered Zuko to the ground, allowing his nephew a moment of freedom to stretch his legs and whatever else he wanted, so long as he remained in his vision. The sudden rest also allowed his aching body a second to rest and gain at least _some _energy before continuing in their escape from the West Territory.

Falling into the freshly fallen snow with a thud, Iroh lay heavily, his large wolfish mouth parted in order to get more oxygen to his lungs, this caused some powdered snow to fly to the skies before resting once more. Zuko on the other hand, tried to get some warmth into his body by burying himself against the large tree roots protruding from the ground.

All was silent except for the winter birds chirping away happily, unperturbed by the presence of the large wolf man and the child pup. Fighting the exhaustion induced sleep, Iroh kept his ears perked, ready and alert for any unusual sounds. It was his nose that caught the familiar scent before his ears could hear the almost silent footsteps of his brother, several footsteps.

Jumping to his feet, Iroh managed to startle Zuko who was now looking in the direction his uncle was snarling and baring his fangs. With his fur standing on end, his ears flattened against his skull, and razor sharp teeth baring menacingly, Iroh waited for the intruders to finally make their presence known. A nearby bird squawked. A large flock of birds scattered to the skies, leaving the forest eerily silent.

"I want my _child _back, Iroh." Ozai spoke coolly, voice gruff, distorted,

A large black wolf stepped forward, fur glossy, eyes golden, standing proud on all fours, Ozai, four other large wolves stepped forth from the underbrush, each with varying shades of black fur and yellow eyes. This giving Iroh a hard time to keep his eyes on all five. Backing up against the tree Zuko was currently stuffed against, Iroh raised to his two hind legs and stood above the five, claws sharp, ready to fight tooth and nail just to keep his nephew safe.

"_Any _of you touch him and I will tear out your throats." Iroh warned, voice just as distorted and demonic as Ozai's, only difference was Iroh's sounded older.

"Zuko," Ozai began, his voice causing Zuko to flinch, "Come here now."

Out of fear, Zuko remained frozen within his spot amongst the roots. This only angered Ozai further, a low snarl escaping his large maw.

"I said NOW Zuko!"

"He's not going anywhere." Iroh growled, keeping his ground, "And neither am I 'brother'."

Either statement could have set his brother off, possibly both, for Ozai leapt at Iroh, sending the two brothers stumbling into the tree causing it to shake, scaring Zuko even further for he could feel the heat radiating from his uncle and father as well as their humid puffs of breaths. He could see the flash of dangerously sharp teeth. All of it was just too real for Zuko's liking.

Throwing Ozai into a nearby tree, Iroh turned towards Zuko's hiding place in time to see the four other wolves trying to get at the pup. Running to his nephew's aid, he rammed into one wolf sending it skidding across the snowy field, using his large fists to swipe two others away, he glared down the final wolf which refused to back down, it matched his stance. Zhao.

"Run Zuko." Iroh ordered,

Nodding dumbly, Zuko scampered out from underneath the massive tree and made a straight beeline for the horizon, the direction his uncle had been taking him before they stopped. His fear serving as a aphrodisiac, keeping him from remembering the pain in his shoulder.

Two-thousand pounds of muscle and fur blindsided him, Ozai standing above him looking disgruntled and angry as hell, he looked to his subordinates.

"What are you waiting for!?" Ozai roared, "Get the damn child!"

"NO!" Iroh shouted, scrambling after the four wolves as they began hunting after Zuko, a large clawed hand wrapped around his throat, his vision now full of his brother's angered expression,

"You shut up." Ozai snarled, his hold on Iroh's neck tightening, "I'm going to kill that omega and force you to watch as the blood and life drains from his pathetic body."

Swiping his clawed hand across his brother's face, he managed to shove Ozai off, barreling into his brother's midsection during his temporary blindness, running his younger brother through a couple of weaker trees until they hit a particularly thick trunk with such force that a sickening crack came from Ozai's body, dazing the latter, grabbing a large branch, he ran it through his brother's shoulder earning a loud, pained roar.

Stepping back from Ozai's lashings, Iroh watched with a cold expression,

"I'm going to kill you . . . !" his voice switching in between speech and animalistic barks.

Deeming his brother stuck, Iroh took off after the other four chasing Zuko down, Ozai's death threats and barks were carrying on after him.

**F-E-R-A-L**

Heart beating like a drum on overload, Zuko felt as if his lungs would explode sometime soon if he continued on the way he'd been for the past half hour. Something similar to a truck struck him down, falling on his face, a tooth managing to bit into his lip creating yet another wound in one day. Clawed digits forced him onto his back, forcing him to stare into the enormous jaws of the beast, rows of sharp, jagged teeth lining the mouth, saliva dripping from the cavernous opening.

Expecting the painful blow to follow, Zuko shut his eyes as tight as he could and braced himself. The weight above him was lifted followed by a guttural snarl, the coppery scent of blood filled his senses. Opening his eyes, he spotted his uncle taking on two at a time while a lone wolf lay on its side, a large piece missing from its gullet. His view of the world shifted as he was lifted by the hood of his winter jacket, bringing him to eyelevel with the remaining wolf.

Without thinking, Zuko spat in its eyes, forcing the monster to drop him on his butt as it tried to wipe the intrusive liquid from its eyes.

"You BRAT." the monster roared, one eye open, the other narrowed, most likely irritated from the spit,

Seriously regretting the action, Zuko began scrambling backwards in an attempt to get away from the large form. That's when Iroh stepped between them. Keeping the wolf at bay with his own form, blood coating his dark gray fur. Dripping from his claws.

"I suggest you keep to yourself unless you want to end up like your comrades." Iroh snarled,

Zhao looked from Iroh to the other three lying still, letting out an irritated snarl, he backed down, he knew when he was defeated. Iroh kept his eyes on the younger male as he recaptured Zuko between his jaws and began walking off, leaving Zhao to glare after them.

**F-E-R-A-L**

"Now what?" Zuko murmured, breaking the midmorning silence of the forest,

The younger West was perched upon his uncle's back, which turned out to be a better situation for the both of them.

"We'll need to extinguish our scent in the first sight of water we see," Iroh began, Zuko able to feel the rumbling of his voice, "Get you some suppressants. Clothes. Cross territories. And begin our new lives as freelancers."

"Freelancers?" Zuko mimed, confusion creasing his brows, "Is there such a thing as freelancing wolves?"

"There are." Iroh hummed, "Have you ever heard the term 'lone wolf'?"

"Yeah . . . but we're not alone."

"No, we're not, but we'll be free from any pack name."

"Oh . . . ," Zuko remained silent for a minute before another question popped up, "What are suppressants?"

Iroh's pace stilled for a fraction of a second, Ursa hadn't told Zuko what roles omegas had?

"Suppressants are . . . they're 'special' medicine for omegas, to uh, keep you from . . . they're just to keep omegas healthy because they're different from others."

"Oh." Zuko accepted the knowledge he was offered, "Is it to keep other guys away?"

"What?"

"Mom said I had to be careful around other boys." Zuko informed, "Does that mean I have to keep away from you?"

"Not at all, you just need to watch out for uh . . . for other males who aren't family."

"Why?"

Iroh sighed, this would be a long talk, one that Zuko needed to hear if they were going to become freelancers.

"Well, male omegas, such as yourself, can have . . . children."

"I'm a girl!?"

"No, no, no! You're not a girl . . . !"

"Then why can I have kids? How are kids even made?

LINE BREAK

Lol the ending made me laugh . . . why is it so difficult to explain where babies come from to a child? Is it because they're innocent to the world? Or is it because it's awkward for you?


	3. Chapter 3

This is not going to be a twilight rendition of friendly werewolves (I don't mind the Twilight movies, but seriously? Sparkling vampires? (For those who love the Twilight movies, I mean no offense.)). This story is rated M for many reasons, which include: Blood. Guts. Gore. Violence. Swearing. Abuse. Rape. Smut. Alcohol. And there's possibly more but I can't really remember every future detail right now. Also. Answering a review: Zuko is 13 until I skip three years, then he will be 16. Yes, Zuko is scarred and it was before Ursa was killed, that is why she and Ozai were arguing. And Ursa was killed the same night she was talking to Zuko.

I'd like to thank AJealousSoulsLullaby for helping me polish up my summary as well as helping me with this story (this is where I got Zuko's last name: West).

I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender

**Feral 3**

Knowing what was in store for him once he passed the large double doors leading into the throne room, Zhao tried to make himself look as presentable as possible even though he was sure his entire right eye had taken on a filmy milk white appearance thanks to the venom that was within that brat of a pup's saliva. The venom causing a temporary blindness in his right eye, as well as the powerful urge to just scratch at it, and if he weren't a werewolf already, he'd be coming down with a terrible fever by now before the venom took hold of his blood and transformed him into a lycanthrope. But all that aside. Zhao entered the throne room, spotting Lord Ozai and his demon of a spawn, Prince Azulon, standing proud at his side like the perfect son. There also happened to be a human servant treating and stitching a rather large and nasty wound in Lord Ozai's left shoulder.

"I don't see Zuko or Iroh," Ozai began, unflinching as the needle dug into his skin again and again, Zhao could detect the disappointment in the alpha of alphas voice, "Therefore I take it you failed. Am I right?"

"You are right. My apologies, Lord Ozai." Zhao knelt before the two alphas, the human didn't count, "They have escaped. Iroh killed two of our men and knocked the third unconscious."

"And what about you, Zhao?" Ozai questioned, temper beginning to flare, Azulon smirked, "Where were you during the slaughter of our people by the hands of my brother!?"

Clenching his jaws, Zhao fought the urge to ask where Ozai had been during the entire 'slaughter of our people' unless he wanted a terrible lashing from the head alpha, and with that demon spawn watching no less. Instead . . . ,

"I had gone after Zuko . . . ,"

"And failed." Ozai deadpanned, golden eyes flaring with an unholy glow, Zhao flinched this time, "You tried to capture a 13 year old boy, scared of his own shadow and failed! I also see you let him injure you!"

"I misjudged him!" Zhao shouted, growling, he clenched his fists, reining his temper back in, "I had gone after Zuko and managed to get my hands on him, but instead, he blinded me. I dropped him. Before I could get at him again, Iroh stepped in between us. Going after them in my condition would have warranted a death wish."

Anger subsiding, Ozai took on a contemplative expression upon hearing the extent of damage his weakling of a spawn had done to his best soldier, it seems he had underestimated the omega pup just as Zhao had done. Underestimated his older brother's love for said pup, and look what happened with that, two alphas dead, one knocked cold, and he himself ran through with a damned branch. It was clear they wouldn't make it easy and Iroh already proved he was willing to kill in Zuko's defense.

"I see." Ozai hummed, reclining in his throne, "Gather the pack, have them spread word of Iroh's betrayal and that we are on the lookout for both him and Zuko. I will arrange a nationwide broadcast across our nation and the other three."

"Yes, Lord Ozai." Zhao bowed, exiting the chambers, leaving the two alphas and the human alone.

As soon as the doors shut, Ozai gestured for the human servant to continue stitching his wound back up, Azulon staring hard at the doors the prized soldier had just disappeared behind.

"I can't believe you have chosen 'him' as my future mate." Azulon drawled, "He failed to capture an omega and a fat old man."

"Do not question my decisions Azulon," Ozai warned, the human tying up the stitch, "Zhao may have failed to capture Zuko this time, but he is the best soldier I have."

"And what of me?" Azulon questioned, "What am I to do during this chase?"

"You will begin training."

"Training?"

"Once you become of age, I will send you out to hunt for the two runaways we have had the misfortune to call family."

Azulon narrowed his eyes at the doors, the only hint of his disapproval of such a plan was the second long tension in his shoulders, but speaking out may result in the same punishment as Zuko's, therefore Azulon merely nodded, followed by a . . . ,

"Yes, father."

**Three Years Later**

Within a lush, quiet valley, there was a small town with a population of 122 humans, it had once been a village for werewolves some odd years ago until the humans launched a surprise genocide, killing all village residents. The only reason Azulon had even taken an interest in this little backwoods town was the reports that constantly trickled from it, about a mysterious, lone werewolf savagely mutilating the inhabitants and disrupting the peace. But right now, the town seemed peaceful.

"What do you think, Prince Azulon?" Zhao finally questioned, they had been standing upon the top of the hill, contemplating the small town for some time.

"I think it's as good a place to start as any." Azulon hummed, "Years surviving on their own should have turned poor little Zuzu a _little _feral."

"So you think this may be him?"

"I'm merely rattling off possibilities," Azulon countered, sending a halfhearted glare to the older man, "I doubt my jolly, fat, old uncle would allow Zuko to partake in human flesh. Now start driving."

Doing as told without further word, Zhao drove the black vehicle closer to the town. The four members of the West Clan unaware that a ragtag group of kids were within the small town also asking questions about the mysterious werewolf attacks.

"By the sounds of it," Katara began thoughtfully, "It may be a feral hybrid alpha."

"Who _cares _what it is!?" Sokka snapped, "It needs to go down!"

"And you think you can take down an alpha?" Toph snorted reclining within her seat, "In case you forgot, you couldn't even take _me _on when we were training and I'm not even an alpha."

"Toph's right, Sokka," Aang spoke calmly, "This werewolf seems like bad news and its obvious it has no remorse for anyone other than itself so we may be in a little over our heads. We don't even know if it has a pack, pups, to take care of. I wouldn't feel right killing it if it was just trying to survive."

"Oh c'mon you guys!" Sokka groaned, rolling his eyes, "Isn't it obvious that these killings are just a revenge act! I mean, c'mon, the people here had killed the entire pack that used to live in this town."

"So you're saying one happened to survive and is out for revenge?" Toph frowned, "That is actually a good theory, Snoozles."

"Whatever the case," Aang began, "At least let me try and talk some sense into it."

"Fine but if that fails, don't come crying to me!" Sokka huffed, crossing his arms and pouting,

Katara rolled her eyes at her brother and continued sipping on the soda she had ordered while Toph sat staring at the table, or would have if she could see . . . a scent lingered in the air causing her to stiffen within her seat, her movement capturing her friends' attention.

"Incoming." Toph murmured, "Two alphas, two humans."

Before Sokka could question their location, a group of four approached the four friends, the main one being a handsome looking young man with golden amber eyes, long black hair pulled back into a high ponytail, and wearing shades of red with gold trimming.

"I hear you're the group of _hunters _looking for the werewolf attacking this town."

"Are you saying that's you?" Sokka sneered distastefully,

"Oh please," the yellow eyed stranger huffed, "If I were the one causing such heinous acts, I wouldn't admit it to a bunch of hunters. No. My associates and I happen to be looking for this werewolf as well."

"Why?" Aang blinked,

"Ah, that's confidential." the stranger smirked, "But I am willing to offer our assistance in any way."

"We don't even know your name," Toph stated, "How are we sure we can trust you?"

"Forgive me." the stranger hummed, "My name is, Azulon West, of the West Clan."

"_**The **_West Clan?" all four questioned,

"The one and only." Azulon confirmed, "But enough small talk, let's get down to business."

**F-E-R-A-L**

"You can't keep doing this!"

"I can take care of myself."

"There are hunters down there!"

"Good. Things were starting to become boring."

"God, Jet!" a voice exclaimed, stress becoming evident, "You're going to get yourself killed! We're all worried about you!"

"Then don't!" Jet shouted, "Fuck, Bee, out of everyone here, you and Longshot should and DO know I can take care of myself by now! They've already sent hunters after me and looked what happened to them! I tore them to shreds! I didn't even break a sweat! What's this one group gonna matter!?"

"I heard they have members of the West Pack with them!"

"What would a bunch of Wests want with me?" Jet groused cynically, inhaling the smoke from his cig, "They're still probably hunting for that kidnapped omega they've been searching for."

"_Jet," _Smellerbee nearly whimpered, "Please, _please _don't do this. Me and Long are afraid we're going to find you dead one of these days. And if you are? Then what? Everything you built would die with you. We, we wouldn't know what to do without you . . . Jet. Please."

Although Jet hated seeing one of his strongest female friends resorting to pleading with unshed tears in her eyes, he just couldn't turn his back on what the humans did to his family, _his _entire clan, not until the ground was soaked with their blood. Not able to stand the crushed look that would cross his friend's face, so instead, Jet turned his back on her, cigarette smoke trailing after him.

"I'm sorry, Bee, I can't . . . I have to do this."

Watching her leader and closest friend disappear within the shroud of the forest, Smellerbee felt a deep fear wash over her causing the tears to come back stronger. A warm hand placed itself upon her shoulders. Looking to Longshot, she sighed.

"You're – You're right." Smellerbee wavered, "Jet will be okay. He'll return like he always does."

Walking under the star blanketed skies, Jet kept his gaze forward, eyes dull, deep in thought . . . he was only eight when the humans had ransacked their peaceful village. The only reason he managed to escape was the humans were too busy slaughtering his own family to even pay enough attention to the small figure that managed to slip through the door and limp out into the night.

His vision blurred, brining him from his memories. Looking to the full moon rising over the horizon, Jet could feel the pull of energy that resonated from the silver orb. Finding a good, grassy place to wait, Jet began removing his clothing. As a hybrid, that meant he was only able to transform on full moons unlike those purebred bastards like the Wests. Not that he minded. It was just others that got to him (mainly purebreds and humans), they would ridicule him, torture him, abusing him mentally, physically, and emotionally. According to some of the scientists and whoever else studied the lycanthropes and humans, he was in a type of purgatory, stuck between being human and demonic.

Inhaling steadily, Jet shut his eyes and sat upon the cool grass. Relishing in the influence the moon had over his body. It would be a good half hour before he was able to transform, so he let his thoughts wander. First off, those Wests were probably looking for that kidnapped omega, heard of the reports about his attacks on the town and probably figured he was their missing omega, he wouldn't blame them, an omega was rare and a highly prized member of a pack. Second, how did he know? The younger members had somehow mistaken his grumpiness towards the humans as a _cry for companionship _so they'd tried looking for this missing omega only to end up in failure, Jet had set it straight that he wasn't looking for _companionship _and that was that which left him filing all the information about the omega away within his already cluttered room of whatever presents the others would find in their hunts. Although he would admit the omega was easy on the eyes.

A sharp pain in his chest cavity brought Jet from his musings. Chuckling breathlessly, Jet allowed the beast to take over . . . a loud, rage filled bellow echoed throughout the night skies causing the Gaang to stall, the West Clan continued working on their part, unfazed by the foreboding howl.

"Ty-Lee." Azulon addressed, "You know what to do."

"Right." Ty-Lee nodded, with a quick flick of her wrist, she created a small cut across the pad of her index finger, a small bead of blood forming.

"I'm not comfortable with using live bait . . . ," Aang began hesitantly,

"It doesn't matter what you're comfortable with so long as you get your prize." Azulon stated coolly as they got into their position, Mai hiding their scent with a special made aerosol.

Blood. Jet had only gone two steps when the odor was carried past his nose due to the light fall breeze. His head snapped in the direction it was emanating from, lips curling up in a silent snarl to expose long deadly fangs. Saliva beginning to cumulate in anticipation. Revenge was at hand. Running towards the edge of the town, Jet began sniffing at the air, making his way through the small town in search of the smell when he spotted a girl in bright pink looking a little lost. Perfect.

Barreling towards her with a vicious snarl, Jet hadn't expected the girl to actually duck, hitting at a few pressure points as he leapt at her, his claws barely missing tender flesh, skidding across the asphalt, his claws making a grating noise, Jet snarled, forcing himself to rise on his hind legs to reveal just how tall he was . . . ,

"That is a _big _fucking alpha." Toph murmured, sensing the other hybrid's power.

Normally Katara would have reprimanded her friend if it weren't for the fact that Toph was right, the dark brown wolf was tall, muscular, and positively wild looking.

"What's going on out here!?" another shout exclaimed,

Everyone turned to see a group of civilians now crowding behind them, fear struck Sokka as he saw the gears turning within the large wolf's head, he turned to the people:

"_RUN!"_

A gush of wind swept past him, before anyone could move, it was on them with appalling speed. All anyone could see was a dark brown blur strike down an elderly man square in the back, slamming him into a nearby door with a loud thunderclap like sound, the windows next to the door rattling, blood smearing the door as the body slumped. The large beast going after another civilian. Before the group of friends could move, they heard another animalistic roar coming from behind them, this time they spotted another wolf except this one was sleek with black as night fur, eyes glowing with an unholy fire, it was Azulon. Zhao followed his lead, transforming into his beast form as well.

"Wait!" Aang exclaimed, "What are you guys doing!?"

"I said we'd work together and we did." Azulon growled, voice disturbingly cold.

The four friends watched helplessly as the two alphas took off after the other, minus Toph.

"I KNEW we shouldn't have trusted them!" Sokka was the first to exclaim. The others looked at him.

Grisly tearing sounds were filtering their way towards both Azulon and Zhao as they approached the heavily bloodied area, a few bodies lying sprawled out with entrails either ripped out or tossed about.

"You're not Zuko," Azulon began irritably, the beast stopped, "Who are you?"

Lifting his large maw up, Jet looked at the two charcoal black wolves standing on all fours before the grisly scene, licking his lips, he offered a lupine grin, shaking his entire body to get it free from the blood coating him, this caused his fur to spike.

"I take it that's the name of the omega you guys are searching for." Jet stated conversationally, "Well I'm sorry to disappoint you, but the name's Jet. And no. I have not seen him or any omega at that."

"Figures." Zhao groused quietly, turning his back on the younger alphas.

"Oh, and Jet, was it?" Azulon began, turning his back on the alpha, "You got a little something on your face, I suggest cleaning that up before those hunters hunt you down."

With that said, the West began walking away . . . Jet rolled his eyes, he knew they were looking for the omega. Hell. If he even saw one, he seriously doubted that he'd turn it over to them. Yet somehow he found himself actually taking the West's advice and cleaned himself up a little. Voices carried on, it was those hunters. Sneering, Jet decided it was time he made his escape.

**F-E-R-A-L**

It had been a good five hours since Smellerbee last saw Jet and it was beginning to border on 1:00 AM which was beginning to fray her nerves, especially since the pack managed to capture two trespassers on their territory, and Jet definitely needed to see to it.

"It's 1:02 AM Longshot," Smellerbee began, standing up, "I'm going to go find Jet . . . ,"

"No need," Jet grinned, "I'm right here."

"What took you so long!?" Smellerbee shouted, slugging Jet in the shoulder, "I was beginning to worry about you!"

"I was cleaning up." Jet shrugged, moving towards a nearby chair where he fell down, "Needed to lead the hunters in the opposite direction of our hideout."

"So there were hunters."

"Yup."

"Huh. Well . . . ," Smellerbee turned her attention to wanted poster in Jet's room, it was that omega with the . . . scar, she frowned,

"What's up, Bee?" Jet questioned, sprawled out upon the worn chair,

"That poster . . . ," Smellerbee began, pointing at the wanted poster,

"Yeah, what about it?"

"I saw him."

"The omega?"

"Yeah, he's, he's here." Smellerbee stated, "We captured him along with an older guy, they were trespassing in our territory. We were just waiting for you to come back."

"The omega's here?" Jet blinked, his grin turned devilish, "Well let's not keep him waiting."

"Jet . . . ," Smellerbee sighed, "Don't do anything stupid."

"C'mon Bee," Jet rolled his eyes, "We _need _an omega."

"Don't you mean you?" Smellerbee huffed, "According to pack rules, only the alpha of the pack, which is you, can mate with an omega."

"Exactly." Jet beamed, "I think I deserve a little something-something now and then. An omega is the perfect place to start."

**F-E-R-A-L**

"Touch me again and I will break your neck!" Zuko snapped,

"Someone's in a good mood." another voice teased,

"Where's my uncle?" Zuko questioned bitterly, glaring the newcomer down, "I swear to god if you hurt him I will . . . ,"

"Don't worry, the old man's fine." the wild haired boy waved him off, Zuko ruffled until he noticed the alpha was staring him down causing his skin to crawl, he unconsciously took a step back, "So, you're the omega those Wests were looking for. Zuko, was it?"

A cold feeling washed over Zuko, but whether it was over the fact that these guys knew he was an omega or the fact that Azulon may have been in the area is unknown: "You - You know who I am?"

"Of course, who doesn't?" the teen played it off, "Excuse me, where are my manners, my name is Jet McAllister. Leader and alpha of the Freedom Fighters."

"What do you want?" Zuko hissed, he couldn't show fear now, even as the raw fear began spreading throughout his body, freezing his blood, quickening his heart rate.

"Oh I think you already know what I want." Jet purred, leaning against the bars to the cell, whoops and catcalls echoed throughout the area sending Zuko's heart plummeting, Jet motioned for someone to open the cell to which the jailer willingly obeyed, the door to the cell swinging open, Jet held his hand out for Zuko to take, "Why don't you come with me?"

"I . . . ," Zuko took another step back, eyes frantically searching for . . . _something,_

"Or," Jet began nonchalant, Zuko's eyes snapping to his, "You could just sit there while we kill the old man."

"No . . . ,"

"How long do you think he'll last?" Jet questioned as if he hadn't heard Zuko, "I'd say there's about 81 of us and what, _one _of him? He wouldn't last 5 minutes."

"I'll do it," Zuko whispered around the lump in his throat,

"What was that?" Jet asked cruelly, "You'll have to speak a little louder."

"I said I'll do it." Zuko hissed, louder this time,

"What a good little omega," Jet rumbled as Zuko took his offered hand,

As Zuko passed the jailer, he heard the crowd whisper excitedly about having an omega in the family as well as a possible pup, but it was the one that got to him:

"You should be proud, you're doing what an omega was meant to do."

* * *

Poor Zuko . . . Here are the ages of the characters: Aang-12. Azulon-18. Iroh-49. Jet-17. Katara-13. Longshot-17. Mai-16. Smellerbee-16. Sokka-15. Toph-12. Ty-Lee-15. Zhao-37. Zuko-16.

Some I just made up :-P


	4. Chapter 4

Call me sadistic, but I really liked the ending of the last chapter so I just HAD to follow it up with this chapter which entails a lot of uh rape/smut so if you don't like that kind of stuff, don't read this. Also. I find the whole _knotting _thing a little weird and maybe creepy, but my friend over at AO3 told me it wouldn't really be an A/B/0 AU if there wasn't knotting, so uh, yeah . . . on an entirely different note, thanks for the reviews. Follows. And favorites. I love you all (lol).

I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender

**Feral 4**

Whooping and other crowd made noises captured Iroh's attention, standing up from his cot in the corner of the cell, he gingerly made his way towards the bars in hopes he'd see what caused the rancorous sounds of the crowd of mortality blended pack. This ended in failure. Exhaling heavily, Iroh stalked back to his dinky little cot. In his mind's eye, he could mentally see the calendar . . . Zuko wouldn't have his heat cycle for another week, so his nephew would be safe. If only he knew.

Walking along the thick branches and catwalks, Zuko spotted a visibly grander and sturdier looking hut looming just before them. This was undoubtedly the place he'd lose his chastity. Horrified, and shocked, upon realizing he wasn't all that against such a thought, he slowed his pace earning a good shove from Jet, sending Zuko stumbling forward a few steps. Curling his upper lip into a silent snarl, he threw a glare over his shoulder before he continued walking. A neon red light lit up in his head, it read: TURN AND RUN! Zuko knew he had to at least _attempt _an escape or else be bedded in a mismatched hut like a . . . good little omega. Bristling at the term. Zuko stopped at the drop of a dime, Jet bumping into him. Pivoting on his booted heel, Zuko's fist collided with Jet's nose, sending the alpha stumbling back a few steps in an attempt to keep himself upright, ultimately falling upon his ass.

Leaping off the branch . . . Zuko's bones cracked, his body distorting into a larger lupine form with black, glossy fur sprouting from every pore. Eyes the color of wildfire. Razor sharp claws dug into thick bark, leaving a trail of incisions in their wake. This slowed his decent. A good ten feet from the ground, Zuko unlatched his claws from the tree, landing on the ground with a muffled thud. Taking off like a bullet shot from a revolver.

Above, Jet watched on with an amused sort of awe. Casting his chocolate gaze towards the night skies, Jet was still able to spot the luminescent moon hanging in the heavens above which meant he was still able to transform at will. An animalistic lust burning bright in his dark chocolate colored eyes. What fun would it be without a little bit of . . . _foreplay?_

"Jet!" Smellerbee exclaimed, Jet looked to his right, spotting his clan watching him, "Are you okay!?"

"Yeah," Jet grinned lasciviously, eyes training on the darkness of the forest, "Make sure to keep an eye on that old man of his, and don't tell him anything about his nephew's status or there'll be hell to pay."

Before the girl could respond, Jet had transformed into his werewolf form and took off, disappearing within the treetops . . . unlike Zuko, Jet had taken to the treetops to conceal his approach and scent within the earthy aroma surrounding them. To Zuko, it seemed as if the alpha's scent had faded before disappearing completely. Thinking he was in the clear, he allowed himself to slow down, giving himself a minute's rest to catch up on his breath as well as time to formulate a rescue plan to break his uncle free. Jet's scent suddenly strengthened with dizzying speed that it sent Zuko for a loop seconds before knifelike talons dug into his skin, large jaws clamping onto the scruff of his neck, holding him in place, his legs giving way at the sudden excess of weight.

"That was fun and all," Zuko felt Jet position himself, "But I think it's time we get this over with. Don't you think?"

The golden eyed teen's anxiety levels rose in tandem with terror, influencing his actions just as they had so many times before. Shifting back into his human form, Zuko was able to slip out of Jet's hold on him. Making a mad dash past some underbrush. Smirking, Jet allowed himself to change as well. This little game of cat and mouse was beginning to stimulate him, and he was _more _than ready to mate the omega.

"Shit . . . ," Zuko hissed, glaring up at the large cliff side, he was at a dead end,

"Ah, ah," Jet tsked, appearing from the forest's vegetation, "Language."

Whirling towards the direction the voice had echoed from, Zuko had half a mind to tell Jet to _'fuck off' _when his eyes were brought to the erect member between the older teen's thighs causing him to flush, entire body heated in embarrassment, Jet was rock hard, he instantly became aware of his own naked flesh and made a move to cover himself, except, Jet wouldn't allow that. The wild haired boy grabbed both of Zuko's wrists and pinned them against the rocky cliff side, pressing his erection against the smooth skin of Zuko's hip, leaning his entire body against the latter.

"God . . . ," Jet breathed hotly into Zuko's ear, shivering as he rubbed his dick against Zuko's cooled skin, "Let's get down to business, shall we?"

"Fuck you." Zuko snapped, managing a glare before a hand wrapped around his neck, cutting off his airway,

"In due time," Jet purred savagely, "But for now," he moved Zuko away from the rocky wall, shoving him roughly to the ground, Zuko's skin scraping against the harsh ground was only a minor hindrance compared to the fear of Jet settling himself between his legs, "I'm going to fuck you into the ground."

"No, don't . . . ," Zuko breathed, squirming away from Jet, " . . . please."

"Give me a good reason why I shouldn't."

"I . . . ," Zuko wracked his brain for something, _anything,_ but nothing came,

"I thought so." Jet growled, placing the head of his dick at Zuko's entrance, "I bet you're a tight little thing."

Swallowing the fear induced lump swelling within his throat, Zuko shut his eyes and turned his head away from the alpha currently settling between his legs, this turned out to be a mistake for Jet thought the omega was trying to ignore him, letting a silent sneer cross his lips, he snapped his hips forward,, tearing the younger in half, sending a torturous jolt of pain up his spine, Jet let out a loose moan while Zuko slapped a hand over his mouth in an attempt to muffle the cries, little whimpers escaping as well as fat, salty tears that Jet took to lapping at. It would have been a sweet gesture had the older teen not caused them. Instead of giving Zuko time to get used to the intrusion, Jet began pulling himself out at an agonizingly slow speed before snapping his hips forward, jostling Zuko whose throat was becoming more constricted – in an attempt to somehow stop the pain or the alpha, the yellow-eyed boy began squirming, trying to get rid of the other currently driving him into the ground, placing his hands on the alpha's shoulder, Zuko attempted to push only for Jet to pin both his wrists above his head with one hand while using the other to toy with his left nipple, burying his nose into the crook of the omega's neck where his scent would be strongest, exposing his own neck to the younger male . . . in an attempt to defy the alpha and his wishes, Zuko refused to inhale, but it was then the head of Jet's erection brushed against that special bundle of oversensitive nerves forcing the omega to gasp despite his resolve and the pain still shooting throughout his body.

Inhaling a healthy dose of Jet's scent caused Zuko's pupils to dilate, eyes dimming, shivering, Zuko wrapped his arms around Jet's shoulders, hands resting flat upon the other's back, using his legs to pull him in instead of trying to push him away as he'd been trying to do, breathing in the other's splendid aroma.

"Mmm . . . ," Jet purred hotly, thrusting deeper, "There you go."

A low whine escaped Zuko as he tossed his head back, arcing his back, pressing his body flat against Jet's toned figure . . . licking his lips which were pulled back into a lusty grin, Jet ran his hands over Zuko's sides, feeling every inch of skin available to him.

"I . . . you . . . ," a moan escaped soft velvet lips, Jet moved forward, lapping at Zuko's neck, " . . . _Jet."_

"God," Jet breathed, " . . . you're so damn beautiful."

"J-Jet . . . ," Zuko whined, trying to pull Jet deeper, a moan at the tip of his tongue, "_Faster . . . go faster."_

Whimpering, Zuko smashed their lips together, tongue delving into the other cavern, he could feel Jet's tongue search every inch of his mouth, threading his fingers in Jet's hair, he kept the other pressed flush against him. Holding on for what seemed like dear life as the other continued slipping in and out. A desperate kind of heat began pooling in his groin, Jet seemed to be on the same level as him for he grabbed him roughly earning a low whine.

"You want this don't you?""

"God . . . _yes."_

"What do you want?"

"You know what I want." Zuko hissed irritably, managing a halfhearted glare at the alpha who chuckled,

"You're no fun," Jet began, giving a sharp jerk, Zuko let out the most erotic moan Jet had the pleasure of hearing as he arced his back even more, Jet resting back on his heels, continuing his thrusts at a different angle, "But damn if you're not hot."

It was only a matter of minutes filled with overstimulation that Zuko finally came with an embarrassed whine, Jet on the other hand, brought his sticky fingers to Zuko, watching as the younger brought one finger in at a time, sucking them clean . . . Jet blinked, swallowing the lump in his throat, his knot forming enough to keep Zuko in place, as the final digit popped out of the omega's mouth, with a trail of saliva connecting from his finger to Zuko's mouth, Jet felt the knot grow even more, tying them together, he moaned as he spilled his essence into the other, ensuring his seed would take. Jet rested his head upon Zuko's chest, listening to the latter's heartbeat.

"How long do we have to wait?" Zuko finally asked after a good five minutes,

"I dunno."

"What do you mean you don't know!?"

"You're the first I've knotted," Jet stated matter of factly, a yawn tailing after, "Just let me sleep . . . for a bit."

Disappointed at the lack of information either had on the subject, Zuko watched as the wild haired alpha fell asleep on his chest, leaving him wide awake, hell, he couldn't sleep even if he wanted to. Sighing, the younger teen looked to the skies. The sun seemed to be barely rising if the splatters of orange and blues were anything to go by.

**F-E-R-A-L**

_Hunger. Whether it be for power or the mere presence of another being. It was always the reason that drove the basest of creatures to the brink of a morose kind of madness, an insanity that they can't __**help **__but indulge, and in the aftermath, there will always be a pause where they are forced to face what they have done and question themselves. This is where Zuko found himself after he and his uncle had been living for months on end in the forests of what used to be their __**own **__territory. The Fire Nation. Something had shifted within him, yet he was blind to what it was._

_Once they passed over the waters and first stepped foot upon the soil of the Earth Kingdom, that's when the shift became a full blown 10.0 earthquake, the once peaceful boundary between the human and beast side disrupting allowing the monster within to take full control . . . it had sat in silence for far too long and could no longer wait for a solution to be brought up, not if it's master was going to remain the oblivious child he was._

"_**NO! YOU MUSTN'T PRINCE ZUKO!"**_

_Hearing the fear and desperation in his uncle's voice had brought Zuko from the black void he'd been wallowing in to find that he was standing amongst a bloodied scene, in his hands were the two halves of what had once been a woman, her face contorted into a frozen expression of fear, her innards were trailing out. Around him, others lay in similar positions . . . the smell of blood was so overwhelming, his stomach lurched in a sickening amount of speed, he dropped to all fours and began heaving violently. He'd torn those poor people apart and feasted upon their corpses._

_Squelching noises caught his attention, but he refused to look up, his uncle's scent was getting stronger with each step, a large muzzle gently nudged him followed by a calming lick to the back of his ear,_

"_What . . . what have I d-done?"_

"_I was afraid of this." his uncle began, wincing a little, he'd been injured too, "You're showing traces of becoming feral."_

"_F-Feral?"_

_After that. Zuko had learned that his beast side was becoming more and more powerful with each day, the only way to stop the process was either death, or giving into it completely, living the remainder of his life like a vagabond . . . and that's what scared him the most, the thought of losing control again._

An annoying, shrieking, metal on metal noise woke Zuko with a start causing the teen to sit up with such force that he momentarily forgot about the pain the damn wild haired alpha subjected him to . . . until it hit him full force, eliciting a whimper from him and in an attempt to lessen the weight upon the source of the pain, his lower half, he shifted to sit somewhat on his side. The grating noise suddenly stopped, bringing Zuko's attention to the source. Jet.

"Ah, so you're finally awake." Jet grinned lasciviously, twirling a sharpened dagger between his fingers with expert ease, "Sleep well? Because I know I did." all Zuko could think of was to sneer at the bastard, "What should the pup be named?"

"I'm not pregnant." Zuko hissed,

"Don't be so negative, Love." Jet purred, stabbing the dagger into the wooden table at his right, "And even if you're not." he strode across the room to sit next to Zuko who tried not to wince, Jet leant forward, inhaling Zuko's scent, "I'd be more than willing to do it again."

"I want to see my uncle." Zuko demanded, refusing to look at Jet,

"Fine." Jet spat, rising to his feet, he tossed some clothes at Zuko's face, "Get dressed, you look like a mess."

"And what are you doing?" Zuko snarled, glaring at Jet who stood before him with his arms crossed, "Watching me? Making sure I don't escape?"

"You're mine, of course I'm going to watch."

Snorting, Zuko shakily rose to his feet, standing before Jet with a glare before he began dressing himself . . . he could feel the other's eyes on him and it only served to embarrass him even more, he just hoped his uncle wouldn't be able to tell what happened between them.

"Done."

"Let's go."

Allowing Jet to lead the way, Zuko took in the scenery that surrounded them as well as the odd noises and smells, all of it was just so . . . _intriguing _to him, a tug at his heart forced him to look towards Jet who was now a good five feet away and still walking, the sudden urge to run to him increased with each step the older teen took. Oddly enough, Zuko felt hurt by the fact that Jet seemed like he just didn't care. Running after the alpha, Zuko became aware of the whispers that now surrounded them, all were about him and Jet. Before he could even decide to eavesdrop, Jet stopped, Zuko bumping into him.

"Here's your old man." Jet stated gruffly, halfheartedly gesturing towards a cage,

Looking at Jet suspiciously, Zuko cautiously crept towards the cage where he spotted a large lump lying upon the cot within the cage. Swallowing, Zuko felt an unnatural fear rise within his throat. Wrapping his hands around the bars, Zuko leant against the cell in an attempt to get and feel closer to his slumbering uncle.

"Uncle?" Zuko called out hesitantly,

"Zuko?" Iroh responded, rising from the cot, spotting his nephew, Iroh beamed and practically ran towards the bars, enveloping his nephew in a hug, "Are you okay?"

"I'm . . . I'm okay."

"Are you sure?" Iroh questioned, placing his nephew arm length, that's when a scent carried off of him, his expression changed from thankful to guarded, "What happened?"

"Nothing happened," Zuko began, "I swear nothing happened, I just . . . they know."

Those two little words set off a switch within Iroh's brain, a light began blinking within the dark of his mind:

_**PROTECT THE PUP! KEEP IT SAFE! KILL THOSE WHO THREATEN IT!**_

An animalistic roar erupted from Iroh as his body began morphing into a large wolf like form with gray fur spouting from every pore, the suddenness of it caused Zuko to jump away from the cell, stumbling into Jet who happened to catch him, the two teens watching as the old alpha transformed right in front of their eyes. Without warning, Iroh grabbed Zuko who let out a surprised yelp while slamming his large fist into Jet's chest, sending the younger alpha sprawling but doing less damage than what he had intended for the 'threat' and ran through the branches, past multiple wolves and humans gawking after them until they heard an enraged roar coming from a young alpha followed by multiple others. Iroh wasn't sure they'd make it but he'd have to try his damndest to keep his omega pup safe from the alpha.

* * *

The 'pup' is Zuko, Zuko's like a son/pup to Iroh so . . . yeah :P Oh and if you couldn't tell, I kinda got lazy at the end of the chapter, it's just 'blah'


End file.
